This application relates generally to the field of computer networks. More specifically, the disclosure provided herein relates to providing a flexible download destination for multimedia content.
Multimedia content stored on storage media is traditionally sold through brick-and-mortar retailers. The development of the Internet has moved the sale of multimedia content from brick-and-mortar retailers to online retailers. In many cases, brick-and-mortar retailers will even have a corresponding online presence. Instead of selling physical products containing the multimedia content, online retailers may sell an authorization to download the multimedia content from an online media store. Upon purchasing the authorization, the customer may then download the multimedia content directly to a personal computer or other device.
Conventionally, multimedia content is purchased and downloaded through a single device. For example, a customer operating a video game system accesses an online video game store through the video game system. The customer selects a video game from the online video game store and enters payment information to purchase the selected video game. Upon receiving authorization from the online video game store, the customer downloads the game directly onto the video game system. The customer can then play the purchased game on the video game system.
In some instances, a customer may also connect a secondary device to a primary device utilized to purchase and download the multimedia content. The customer may then replicate the purchased multimedia content from the primary device to the secondary device. For example, a customer operating a personal computer accesses an online music store that sells music in a proprietary format controlled by digital rights management. The customer selects a song from the online music store and enters payment information to purchase the selected song. Upon receiving authorization from the online music store, the customer downloads the song to the personal computer. The customer can then connect a portable music player to the personal computer and initiate a synchronization sequence adapted to transfer the purchased song from the personal computer to the portable music player. The customer can then play the purchased song on the portable music player.
When multimedia content is purchased and downloaded through a single device, the customer may need to be present at the device in order to purchase and download the multimedia content. Further, when multimedia content is purchased and downloaded through a primary device and replicated to a secondary device, the customer may need not only to be present at the primary device in order to purchase and download the multimedia content, but also to have possession of the secondary device in order to connect the secondary device to the primary device and to initiate the synchronization sequence. In both cases, the customer may not be able to purchase and/or download multimedia content when one or more of the devices to which the multimedia content is downloaded and/or replicated are unavailable.